In Dreams
by Stop-IBegYou
Summary: Another E/E fanfic...just an idea that popped up into my mind.
1. The Little Urchin

**Enjolras**

"Good – bye Messieur Marius," called Éponine. She skipped out the café door. Enjolras glanced up from his book for a quick second and watched the little urchin leave. Why she was a friend of Marius was an entirely impossible question to answer. It was very strange though, he had begun to…notice her. And he didn't know why.

"He'll be reading through the whole night!" Grantaire shouted.

"Shut up, you drunkard!" Reading was very important to Enjolras. Maximum reading for maximum success. Tomorrow was the day. The final battle. It felt like one year before the fight. _Fine then, _he thought, _I'll leave if I can't read in peace._ He knew just the place to go. By the Seine, it was quiet, relaxing, and a good place to, well, read. Enjolras stepped into cool evening breeze and headed for the river.

As Enjolras trudged to the river Seine he spotted a girl, no younger than 6 or 17 walking alone by the river. He glanced closer, and saw it was the little urchin, talking to herself. He told himself to stay in the shadows, and listened carefully to what she was saying.

_On my own, _

_Pretending he's beside…_

…_alone, I walk with 'im 'till morning,_

_without him I feel his arms around…_

…_when I lose my…_

_he has found me._

Enjolras could just barely make out what she was saying, but once he heard her, he knew every word she spoke was about Marius Pontmercy. She spent all her time around him, not knowing he was much too blind to see her. _Don't waste your time on him!_ Enjolras wanted to shout at her, _he'll never notice you! Take a look at who really cares for you!_

Who really cared for her? Who cared for Éponine?

Him. Enjolras.

In a split second, he had fallen in love with the little urchin.

**How is it? Please r&r! First fanfiction, so i'm sorry if it's really bad!**

**~Stop-IBegYou~**


	2. Before the Battle

**Éponine **

"Hey! 'Ponine! Could you do me a favor?"

Éponine turned her head and saw Marius.

"Well of course, Monsieur Marius, anything for _you_," Éponine replied, just hoping it wouldn't be about Cosette for once.

"Give this note for my love, Cosette. Be sure to give it to _her_ only, nobody else!" He spoke slowly as if thinking she would be too daft to comprehend.

"Yes, M'sieur," Éponine said, trying to hide the dissapointment from her voice. Why did she even try? She knew he would never notice her...

Because she loved him, and even if she wasn't happy, at least he was. After all, she was just street trash, with nowhere to turn, no friend to go to. She would never be anything but a

"Boy! You over there! Are you for the – " Enjolras stopped short when the "boy" turned. He recognized the face instantly. The dark, chocolate brown hair that was hidden in the cap, the sad brown eyes that still kindled whenever they saw Marius. Enjolras jogged over to Éponine.

"Éponine! What are you doing! You'll be killed – what's that?"

"Letter to Marius's _little_ _angel_. I'm delivering it to 'er, right now, so it'd be real nice, if you moved outa my way…"she stopped sputtering for a moment when she saw the look on his face, "Something… wrong, m'sieur?" She peered at him.

"No, nothing it's just…no, nevermind, just be careful out there, it's dangerous," he stuttered, and his face flushed red. Then he turned around and headed back the the barricade. _Men these days,_ Éponine thought to herself,_ so strange. _


	3. A Little Fall of Rain

**I don't own Les Misérables! Here you go I'm sorry if it's really bad and too short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjolras<strong>

The barricade was prepared. He knew that no matter what, everyone would die at the barricade. But it would not be for nothing, it would be for the republic.

"Vive la République!" the students shouted. The battle was on and the flag was raised, "La Dernière Bataille! Pour la France!"

**Éponine**

Running back to the barricade, she had a letter to deliver once again. From Cosette to Marius. She had only one thing on her mind, to deliver safely, but then…what if Marius could be happy with Éponine? They could die together, how romantic! But, no it would be impossible for Marius to be happy without Cosette. She saw it. The musket pointed, at Marius. The soldier aimed, pulled the trigger and a hand covered the entrance. A scream of pain as another shot went off.

**Enjolras**

He heard a girl's screams and turned around. Éponine had fallen into Marius's arms, her eyes shiny and glimmering. Then he saw the red, so much blood…

"_Don't you fret, m'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain…"_

No pain. But she just got shot in the back and hand!

"_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now…"_

It was all too much for him, just too much! Why did she only pay attention to Marius?

He stared at Éponine and caught her eye. Their gazes locked for a moment, then hers moved on to Marius. He heard her breathe her last word and her body stopped breathing. He stumbled to Marius's side with Jean Prouvaire, Lesgles, and Combeferre.

"She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade," Enjolras tried bravely, although he knew his voice was probably shaking.

"Her name was Éponine…her life was cold and dark…yet she was unafraid," Marius sobbed. _Yes, Marius, her life _was_ cold and dark, because YOU wouldn't love her back!_

"We fight hear in her name," Combeferre promised.

"She will not die in vain," Prouvaire added.

"She will not be betrayed," Lesgles replied.

Together, Enjolras, Combeferre, Lesgles, and Prouvaire carried Éponine's body off, leaving Marius at the barricade. Enjolras almost couldn't bare it, but he knew he had to do it.

And Éponine was probably much, MUCH happier wherever she was.


	4. What It Was to Them

**I Don't own Les Misérables!**

**I know this is REALLY slow, but maybe if you give me any ideas *wink wink* I could speed it up a little...**

* * *

><p><strong>Éponine<strong>

Everything was dark. And black. She couldn't really see anything, just the moon, glimmering where it was, smiling down at her. She looked down and saw herself, and

she was shimmering too. She was wearing a white, light nightgown, with lace around all the edges, and pretty white slippers. A woman began moving towards her,

also shining and wearing the same fancy getup that made her look like an angel. _'Course, _I'm_ not an _angel_! I'm a terrible thing, if anyone could say!_ She thought bitterly to

herself.

The woman was blond, will full lips, happy eyes, and teeth like pearls. She reached her hand out to Éponine, beckoning her to follow. Éponine hesitated, then began to walk.

The moon began to slowly fade away, and the darkness was replaced with sunshine. She saw lovely flowers everywhere, and lush green grass, and all kinds of birds and little

animals twittering and hopping about. The pretty lady turned around and smiled, then spoke:

"Well, hello to you, my dear! You may not remember me, I'm Fantine, Cosette's mother…I gave her to your family to take care of." _AAHHH, Cosette!_ Éponine thought_ always_

_ turning up at the worst of times, that little – _

"Yes I imagine you must think terribly of her, but you needn't worry now, little one! You will be safe with me, and happy!"

And so Éponine ran with Fantine, restored with her beauty, dark brown shiny hair and beautiful skin. She laughed and talked and skipped and danced, and she was as happy

as… well the happiest she had ever been in her whole entire life.

**Enjolras**

He would continue to fight, and raise the fallen flag! Even if his only true love had gone, he would fight, fight for her, and fight for France. His last gesture was a yell of

triumph as he raised the bright scarlet flag above the barricade. His last thought was Éponine, but disguised as France.

Then the shot rang out and the leader fell.

Into a quiet darkness, with shining streams full of silver, a sky full of twinkling bright stars and a lustrous, lonely looking moon.

**Éponine**

_…and the leader had fell._ Fantine was laughing with her when she felt a strange feeling in her heart, the same as when Gavroche had joined them. It was a sharp jab in

her heart, but not painful (as she _was_ in Heaven). Fantine noticed and smiled softly.

"It is time for your next rescue. Good luck to you, my dear!" she said.

Éponine changed quickly into her cream white nightgown and slippers. This would be her second rescue, her first being Gavroche.

A rescue was picking up a lost soul from that world of blackness, where everything was night. It was the place for Lost Souls, where all spirits let free from their bodies would

go to find their next life. Another soul would come to pick the lost one up, and lead them to Heaven. If nobody came to take you, you would be left alone, to stay in the

darkness. Eventually, of course one must find a place, an end, and for those Wandering Souls, it would be the ever – famous hell.

Éponine travelled swiftly to the land of night, hoping the person would be someone not to close, someone she would know well, but not feel terrible about dying. She peered

around a sharp rock and spotted the white clothes – a man, in the white slippers and whole creamy getup. She could not recognize who exactly it was so she hurried over to

him. Dark hair, dark eyes, a muscular strong build. So it was him…but why him?

**Enjolras**

He heard light footsteps, and turned his head. The beautiful shape was hurrying coming towards him, rather quickly, he could say and at the same time it was reaching out to

him. He squinted his eyes and glimpsed glossy dark brown hair, dark cocoa eyes, and white night clothes like his. _What is with the night theme here? And why do all my _

_dreams have to do something with her?_ Enjolras pondered. He gently clasped the soft, smooth hand of his one love, who was mysteriously smiling with glistening eyes. She

sped away with him through fallen trees, sharp pointy rocks, and a wet marsh, holding his hand the whole time and dragging him gently behind her.

Finally they reached a grassy meadow, with alluring rainbow flowers and a sun shining down. She let go of his hand and began sprinting towards the forest on the other side.

"Wait!" Enjolras cried out. If he was going to tell her how he felt, there was no better time than, well, death. But she continued racing through the also bright forest, not

even stopping a moment. Enjolras followed.


	5. AN So Sorry!

**Okay, I'm so sorry, I also hate it when people put Author's Notes as a chapter.  
><span>SO<span>, obviously I have really _NOT_ been updating this story for like, forever, and I apologize for that too. Anyone who reads my Percy J. Fic _Another Prophecy?_ already knows my story but here it is: **

**I have not been allowed to use the computer or my laptop (grounded from computers) so therefore I can't _type_ anything. I _have_ been able to read fics on my Amazon Kindle, but that's only reading. So there you go. I'm so sorry also for having a writer's block thing. I HATE THOSE! It's like the first one in a looooooong time...*sigh*.**

**Well, that's it. Thx and see ya later (hopefully soon).**

_**~Stop I Beg You **_


End file.
